


Olde Mr. Yang

by DivergentDemiElf



Category: 3racha - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And Chan also has a celebrity crush over Felix, But Chan slightly crushes over Hyunjin, M/M, Ships barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentDemiElf/pseuds/DivergentDemiElf
Summary: Chan, Changbin, and Jisung want to raise money for the school fundraiser. What happens when they knock on old Mr. Yang's door?feat. the rest of skz (sadly Seungmin isn't in the building and Felix doesn't bring his egg and brownies. It was so short and had limited amount of characters)A horror story (hehe I wanted to try something new so here it is) It is inspired by something I did with a friend of mine.feat. slight Hyunchan and slight ChanlixI honestly don't have much time to write the description and make a cover.... so yeah...Started: 11/29/20Finished: 01/01/21
Relationships: 3racha-centric, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	Olde Mr. Yang

"Have you heard about the school fundraiser?" I asked.

"Of course! Why?" Changbin said, clad in workout clothing for his usual morning run, lifting a weight in the process.

"I wanted to raise money for it. Maybe we could ask around," I suggested.

"I heard you get a medal for it," Changbin grinned. "I already have 27 medals."

"I know. You brag about it every day," I deadpanned.

"Hey, look! We can go over to Mr. Yang's house," Changbin said.

"No!" Our heads swiveled in unison at the weirdly silent boy. "We can't go to Mr. Yang's. My mom said he looked exactly the same when she was a child."

"Nonsense, Ji! She was just trying to scare you," I reassured him.

"She would never want to scare me, Chan. She's really kind and you know that," Jisung protested. I sighed.

"I know, but there is no reason to be scared. You probably just dreamt that she said that. Plus, I doubt he's even home."

"Stop being such wimps. I am going up there." With that said, Changbin marched up the steps, stopping before the front door, impatiently waiting. I exchanged glances with Jisung. We reluctantly stepped up the same steps. We all peaked in, seeing if Mr. Yang could possibly be home. I was about to step away and say that we should go to the next house when something caught my eye. Through the brown tinted glass and the cobwebs clinging to it, I could make out a ladder. A ladder with a wrinkly old man standing on the highest rung, trying to reach for a mystery item. He grabbed a hold of it, but to my dismay, it started wobbling. It teeter-tottered like an over oiled seesaw. I looked away just in time to hear a pronounced _thump!_ and see Jisung looking in shock and pure terror at something behind me. I followed his gaze, not looking away as I tapped Changbin. The same old man on the ladder was now before us. I was trying to figure out rational excuses in my head like how there could have been a mattress underneath him, or he stopped his fall, but that doesn't explain how a few seconds later, he appeared right behind us. To top it all off, he didn't look like he wanted visitors. Then again, I have to look optimistic and unafraid in front of the others. I have to be a leader.

"What did you see?" His veiny, pale hands crawled around our backs and shoulders, causing ripples of discomfort to go down my spine. "Is there anything you need?"Jisung was clutching onto Changbin tightly at this point. Changbin, usually the one to be the "masculine" of the group, looked like he wanted to attempt to dig a hole to China and get away from Mr. Yang. Changbin began rambling (something I don't often see), "Nothing, nothing. We need nothing. Absolutely. We love nothing. Like nothingness-" He was interrupted by the man asking the same question.

Me, overwhelmed with the rationality of this being extremely off and having warnings blaring in my head, did something stupid, naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 524
> 
> Ik, ik. New story, guys [,gals, and nonbinary pals]! I am obviously going to steal that saying because it's so good that I'm jealous. I'm tired, okay? I literally am finishing this up on the last day (I think?) of my grounding. Trust me, my bones are ground into a very nice powder. Lemme stop trying to be funny and making puns after rewatching "The Addams Family" (the animated version). You're welcome for (semi) returning. This is mainly because I am sad and lonely and yeah. Is it sad to say that this was my first time being grounded? And I don't mean the yoga type of grounding (that's the fun kind). I was deprived of kpop and ff's for a week! It's sad. I had to actually read a book, draw (on paper), do hw, and listen to my mom telling me to not write lgbt stuff because I am too obsessed and idk what it means to be lesbian etc etc etc... ANYGAYS, I decided to write some *hOrRoR* because why not so here I am (this is inspired from something I did with my fwiend btw). I am gonna look back at this and think that I tried too hard in trying to be social. If you actually read (or skimmed for partial credit) then you deserve a pat on the back and a sip from the flamingo vanilla hot chai I am currently having that is sitting next to my laptop and could threaten to spill any moment now and- don't take risks, kids. I wrote a whole other paragraph smh... Now, I need you guys to actually *comment* or else I will die. You don't want me to unless you REALLY hate me... UPDATE TO A/N: Actually you won't see this until Monday since my mom wants to make sure throughout the whole break I'm grounded. Next week is my bday :))) Update to Update: Actually, no.


End file.
